


Valentines' Song

by cayleyjanssen



Series: 7-Day Tumblr Prompt [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, these dorks just being themselves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cayleyjanssen/pseuds/cayleyjanssen
Summary: Day 5: AoKise - Kiss/Your lips are so soft. I could kiss them all day.Having a sweet but a psycho boyfriend is exactly what Kise Ryouta signs up for.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta
Series: 7-Day Tumblr Prompt [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631647
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26
Collections: KnBVdayChallenge 2020





	Valentines' Song

These past few days, Kise is having his last song syndrome. His sisters have just come home from vacation and the moment they step into their house, they start playing this song that is called, Sweet but Psycho by Ava Max. One of his sisters says that this song is playing all over Hawaii especially at the bars. And thus, after listening to it once, he has decided that he actually likes the song and is actually listening to it every day.

-x-

Today, he has plans to stay over at Aominecchi’s place since his parents are away for a trip. He finds himself giggling away with excitement the whole day like a ball of sunshine that he is as he feels so energetic during his classes as well as he enthusiastically has been practicing mostly his show for Aominechi tonight. His tanned boyfriend might not look like it but he secretly has a fetish when he performs something only for his eyes. He just tweaks the lyrics a little bit so it perfectly fits Aominechi one way or another. He’s feeling a little bit restless now as he keeps on looking at the clock while he is at club practice much to the annoyance of Kasamatsu-senpai and it earns him another kick from him. Trying to calm himself from his overly excited self, he just decides to practice hard for now. And after the especially longer practice ends, the Kise Ryouta actually dashes to the locker room, takes a quick shower, changes into his school uniform but not forgetting to look at himself on the mirror just to check if he’s as desirable as he can be for Aominechi. So when his senpais are about to enter the locker room, Ryouta is already dashing out as he waves goodbye to his team. And soon as he reaches the Aomine residence, he eagerly presses the doorbell until Aominechi comes out. He tackles his tanned boyfriend excitedly.

“Aominechi!!!!! I miss you o(*^▽^*)o”, he excitedly exclaims.

“Woah, Kise what the fuck? Slow down, babe.” Aominechi says but returns his hug nonetheless.

“But I miss you Aominechi!!! I haven’t seen you since yesterday!”

Aomine just scratches his head. Well, he has no say on that.

-x-

And thus, once the couple is inside the house while lounging on the living room, both sipping on a hot chocolate in their mugs, Kise suddenly stands up, clears his throat to catch his tanned boyfriend’s attention.

“Aominechi, I welcome you to Kise Ryouta show, ssu~” He introduces with a peace sign. Without further ado, Ryouta plays the minus one song and starts singing while holding a hairbrush as his makeshift microphone.

ヽ(´▽｀；)/♪

Ahomine’s sweet but a psycho

A little bit psycho

At night he’s screamin'

“The one who can beat me is me“

Oh, he's hot but a psycho

So left but he's tanned though

At night he's screamin'

"The one who can beat me is me”

He'll make you curse, but he a blessing

He'll rip your shirt within his zo~ne

You'll be coming back, back for seconds

With his shots, you just can't help it

No, no, you'll play along

Let him lead you on, on, on

You'll be saying, "No, no"

Then saying, "Yes, yes, yes"

'Cause he messin' with your head

_[Ahomine’s sweet but a psycho_

_A little bit psycho_

_At night he’s screamin'_

_“The one who can beat me is me“_

_Oh, he's hot but a psycho_

_So left but he's tanned though_

_At night he's screamin'_

_"The one who can beat me is me”_

_Grab a cop gun kinda crazy_

_He's poison but tasty_

_Yeah, people say, "Run, don't walk away"_

_'Cause he's sweet but a psycho_

_A little bit psycho_

_At night he's screamin'_

_“The one who can beat me is me“]_

See, someone said, "Don't drink his potions"

He'll kiss your neck with no emotion

When he's mean, you know you love it

'Cause he tastes so sweet, don't sugarcoat it

No, no, you'll play along

Let him lead you on, on, on

You'll be saying, "No (no, no, no, no), no (no, no)"

Then saying, "Yes, yes, yes"

'Cause he messin' with your head

_[Repeat]_

You're just like me, you're out your mind

I know it's strange, we're both the crazy kind

You're tellin' me that I'm insane

Boy, don't pretend that you don't love the pain

_[Repeat]_

ヽ(´▽｀；)/♪

After the song, Ryouta looks happily at his boyfriend thinking that he enjoys his little show and is actually waiting for a compliment but instead, Aominechi just stands up and kisses him. For a few seconds, they share a passionate kiss and when they separate, Aominechi gazes at him lovingly but grins slyly.

“You know, I don’t know if I should be insulted or happy when you think of singing that song for me and all I just want to do is to shut you up because baby, your lips are so soft, I could kiss them all day.”

Ryouta giggles as he replies, “Yeah, your kisses are poison but tasty. Just like the song. I love you, Daikichi.”

Aominechi mischievously grins at him, “Well, what are you waiting for? I’ll show you the real sweet but psycho, Ryouta. And I’ll make sure you’re the one screaming tonight.”

Ryouta gulps thickly as Aominechi carries him bridal style going to his room. When he drops him on the bed, Ryouta can just say.

“Did I just dig my own grave, didn’t I?”

**Omake**

“Where the hell did you learn that song anyway?” Aominechi asks him as he is drying his hair.

“My sisters. When I first heard it, I instantly remembered you just because before Kurokochi had beaten you, you were acting like a complete psycho.But still, I know that somewhere, my sweet Daikichi is still there.”

He can see that his tanned boyfriend is actually blushing but he says nothing, afraid that he might attack him again after their strenuous activity and he just showered. Also, he’s quite tired now and just wants to cuddle.

“…I am so glad you waited for the sweet me to emerge again. Love yah, babe.”

He can’t contain his happiness as he jumps on him and gives him a power hug.

“The only one who can love you is me, Daikichi. Happy Valentines' Day.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why but as I was shuffling songs on Spotify through my playlist when this song played, it instantly reminded me of AoKi and I just had to write them. I actually finished this first before the Day 4 prompt. But yes, this is a great song! Thank you guys for reading! <3


End file.
